PJO Oneshots
by TheUltimateBookNerd
Summary: This is just a bunch of little PJO one shots I made! Some have Percy and them in it and some just have the gods and goddesses. It varies from adventure to humor, and anything in between! R & R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Me: To be honest I'm writing this before the results for which summary you all picked. I just really like this idea.  
Iggy: At least she's not writing about me so I'm happy.  
Me: ...How can I morph Iggy into the story?  
Iggy: Ha. Ha. So funny.  
Me: I thought I'd start the story off kind of fun. So here's a happy little chapter. It's not really related to HOO though...  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING USED IN THIS STORY! OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS! DO I LOOK LIKE RICK RIORDAN? NO!**

Demeter POV

"Hello Mother." I turned at the sound of that voice and jumped for joy! MY PERSEPHONE IS BACK!

"PERSEPHONE!" I ran and gave her a mama bear hug. "How are you? Did you have enough cereal? Oh of course you did! I checked that old Hades cabinets for Cheerios the other day and there was NONE! So being the kind person I am I filled his cupboards with CEREAL! That way my daughter could have delicious cereal." I was worried about Persephone. That Hades never has cereal. I even caught him feeding it to Cerberus once! Oh wait. Maybe he was just trying to spread the joys of cereal to that poor dog! I must give home cereal soon.

"No mother Hades did not have cereal." I saw my daughter shake her head.

"WHAT?!" I was enraged. Far away in a field as Demeter heard this awful news a flower wilted and died.

"I'm deeply sorry mother. He just doesn't care for cereal I suppose." Persephone tried calming me down.

"Sit down and eat a box of Bran. I'm going to visit a certain God of the Underworld." I ordered Persephone handing her a spoon, and a box of cereal. Its much better without the milk actually.

"No. Stay with me! I only see you 5 months a year." She begged me.

"No I simply cannot when I know someone hasn't had their dose of cereal!" I explained marching off to the Underworld.

-This is a line that is taking you on a magic trip to the Underworld. Its name is Bob-

"Ohh Demeter! Uhh what a pleasant surprise!" That non cereal lover Hades spoke when I stormed into his castle. "A certain daughter of mine informed me she didn't have cereal well she was forced to stay here." I tapped my foot impatiently waiting for his reply. I noticed he started to sweat.

"Umm that's a that's uhh what I mean to say is I err I ate it all! Yeah." He informed me.

"Why that's wonderful that you love cereal!" This certainly changes a lot. "But you can't just hog cereal! Its meant to be shared yand eaten by everyone let me tell you an interesting story about the background of cereal...

-5 hours later-

"And that's why you should love and share cereal!" I finished off educating Hades about cereal.

"I'll never deprive Persephone of cereal again." the god of the Underworld told me. As I left I thought I heard him say

"Finally the tortures done. I think I can take out the ear plugs now..."

Naaah. I must be hearing wrong. We were speaking about cereal! Who wouldn't want to learn about cereal?

**A/N Me: Yay! First chapter is done! Sorry that I did this without your votes but I really like this idea. Please review what you thought about this little one shot. Also some reviews giving ideas for the next one shot in the story would be nice... hint hint. Thanks! **

**R & R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N No one reviewed last chapter but I'm updating anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Do I look like Rick Riordan?**

Conner POV

My brother and I had our ammo ready. We waited for our prey to arrive.

"TIME FOR LUNCH!" we heard Chiron announce.

Travis looked at me and nodded. I grinned in reply.

"It's time." He spoke.

"Let's do it." was my response.

We gathered pies, apples, muffins, hotdogs, popcorn, well practically every food there is from the kitchen and hid it at our seats. How we fit everything under our chairs... well we are sons of Hermes.

"Hey Conner, hey Travis." Katie smiled at us.

I leaned over and whispered to Travis "Target 1 sighted."

"Roger that." He smirked.

"I have an announcement." Mr. D stood up.

"ABORT MISSION! New target sighted." Travis yell/whispered to me.

"Agreed. Let's do this and pray to Hermes that we're not turned into dolphins." I laughed and started the countdown

"3"

"2"

"1!"

Travis and I threw a hot dog and a cupcake at Mr. D shouting "FOOD FIGHT!"

Let's just say in the end Katie had a hamburger on her cheek, Percy had grapes in his nose, Annabeth had blue pancakes on her head, the whole room was a condiment/food/liquid mess, everyone in the room was cover in food and I had a pickle lodged in the unspoken.

And we never did find out what Mr. D's announcement was.

**Please review guys. I know a lot of people viewed last chapter but didn't review. It hurts us authors when we see that so please even if its only 1 word review.**

**R & R?**


End file.
